Tajemne piętno
Mimo iż czarodzieje przykładają wielką wagę do bezpiecznego manipulowania strumieniami magii, długotrwałe czerpanie mocy z Wiatrów Magii pozostawia trwały ślad. Wszyscy najpotężniejsi czarodzieje Kolegiów Magii wykazują objawy głębokiego nasycenia mocą Wiatru, którym władają. Czasami są to zmiany osobowości, innym razem zauważalne zmiany wyglądu (np. odmienny kolor skóry lub częściowe upośledzenie). Tego rodzaju uboczne efekty rzucania zaklęć nazywane są tajemnym piętnem. Niektóre rasy, na przykład elfy, nie zyskują żadnych fizycznych cech, choć wciąż są podatne na zmiany osobowości. Piętna wpływające na okolicę również się zdarzają, lecz wydają się mniej powszechne. Tajemne piętna według Tradycji Tradycja Cienia * Migotanie '- w obecności czarodzieja światło wyczynia dziwne sztuczki. Świece migoczą, latarnie gasną, a płomienie przygasają. * '''Krętacz '- czarodziej często pozwala sobie na kłamstwa i niedomówienia, stwarzając wrażenie osoby niegodnej zaufania i kłamcy. * 'Płaszcz z mgły '- czarodziej wydaje się przyciągać dym, mgłę i wszelkie opary. Z jednej strony pomaga to w zastraszeniu (w odpowiednich warunkach, np. we mgle lub na tle płomieni), gdyż widok okrytej cieniem osoby może być przerażający, ale z drugiej strony powoduje, że czarodziej wyczuwalne pachnie wilgotnym dymem. * '''Zasłona ''Ulgu ''- czarodziej chudnie, a jego włosy siwieją. * Przeciętny '- inne osoby mają problem z zapamiętaniem wyglądu czarodzieja. Po spotkaniu muszą wykazać się sporą zdolnością zapamiętywania, aby przypomnieć sobie, że w ogóle z nim rozmawiali. * '''Dziwne oczy '- oczy czarodzieja przybierają szarą barwę, a źrenice najgłębszy odcień czerni. Pomaga to przy zastraszeniu. * 'Niematerialny '- ciało czarodzieja staje się po części niematerialne. Jest to przydatne przy ukrywaniu się, ale także zmniejsza odporność użytkownika magii. * 'Niezależny cień '- cień rzucany przez czarodzieja dziwnie się zachowuje — czasami zupełnie inaczej niż czarodziej. Nie trzeba dodawać, że jest to wyjątkowo niepokojące (zwłaszcza dla osób, które nie używają magii), a nawet niebezpieczne (np. podczas spotkania z łowcami czarownic). * 'Spowity w cień '- czarodziej przyciąga cienie, które odkrywają go niczym zasłoną. Pomaga to w trakcie ukrywania się. * '''Piętno ''Ulgu ''- na ciele czarodzieja pojawia się runa Ulgu. Od tego momentu, łatwiej jest mu splatać zaklęcia z Tradycji Cienia. Tradycja Metalu * Srebrne łzy '- łzy i pot czarodzieja wyglądają jak krople rtęci. Pod każdym innym względem nie różnią się od normalnych łez i potu. * '''Zgrzytliwy głos '- głos czarodzieja staje się zgrzytliwy, przypominając odgłos tarcia metalem o metal. Śpiew zaś przypomina bicie dzwonów na alarm. * 'Złotawa skóra '- skóra czarodzieja staje się grubsza i twardsza, przybierając złoty odcień. * 'Sztywność kończyn '- kończyny czarodzieja sztywnieją, a stawy tracą elastyczność. * 'Magiczny przewodnik '- ciało czarodzieja przyciąga magiczne energie. Wszystkim osobom w najbliższej okolicy trudniej jest odpierać efekty wszelkich zaklęć. * 'Magnetyczna aura '- ciało czarodzieja nabiera właściwości magnesu, przyciągając metale. Od tego momentu trafienie go, zarówno mieczem jak i strzałą, będzie o wiele łatwiejsze. Natomiast trafienie w coś poza nim będzie stanowiło problem. * 'Maszyna '- zwierzęta postrzegają czarodzieja jako obiekt pochodzenia sztucznego, a nie jako żywą istotę. Nie będą go atakować, chyba że same zostaną przez niego zaatakowane. * 'Skóra ze złota '- skóra czarodzieja zmienia się w złoty pancerz. Zapewnia mu to większą ochronę, lecz zmniejsza jego szybkość i zręczność. * 'Powolny '- czarodziej zaczyna mieć problemy z poruszaniem się. * '''Piętno ''Chamon ''- na ciele czarodzieja pojawia się runa Chamon. Od tego momentu, łatwiej jest mu splatać zaklęcia z Tradycji Metalu. Tradycja Niebios * Wietrzyk '- wokół czarodzieja nieustannie wieje delikatny wietrzyk, rozwiewając jego włosy, poruszając szatami, a także wzbijając obłoczki pyłu i wywołując cichy poszum. * '''Lekki jak puch '- dotyk Azyr ''powoduje, że czarodziej staje się nieco lżejszy, jednak jego wygląd nie ulega zmianie. * '''Białowłosy '- włosy czarodzieja przybierają barwę bieli. Farbowanie przynosi niewielkie efekty. * 'Błękitne oczy '- oczy czarodzieja przybierają przenikliwy kolor błękitu. W półmroku otacza je delikatna poświata. Kontakty z osobami, które nie używają magii, mogą stać się przez to trudniejsze. * 'Niepokojące wizje '- czarodziej dostrzega odległe rzeczy i przyszłe wydarzenia, które jednak wydają się nie mieć większego sensu. Znacząco rozprasza to jego uwagę. * 'Bezwonny '- ciało czarodzieja przestaje wydzielać swój naturalny zapach, zastąpiony przez aromat świeżego powietrza. Wszelkie przykre wonie dość szybko wietrzeją w kontakcie z nim. Choć bywa to przydatne, np. w zatłoczonej karczmie lub w śmierdzącym zaułku, wzbudza niepokój zwierząt, a nawet ludzi. Ponadto, tropienie czarodzieja za pomocą węchu staje się utrudnione. * 'Przerażające wizje '- za każdym razem, gdy czarodziej padnie ofiarą Przekleństwa Tzzentcha, istnieje szansa, że doświadczy on proroczej wizji. Jeśli się to zdarzy, zostanie ogłoszony na jakiś czas. * 'Aura spokoju '- czarodzieja otacza aura spokoju i wyciszenia, która uspokaja pobliskie osoby. Wszystkim osobom w najbliższej okolicy będzie ciężej skupić się na walce. * 'Wpatrzony w niebo '- każdej nocy czarodziej musi przez przynajmniej pół godziny obserwować gwiazdy. Jeśli nie ma takiej możliwości, staje się podenerwowany i niespokojny. Widok gwiazdozbiorów od razu uspokaja czarodzieja. * '''Piętno ''Azyr ''- na ciele czarodzieja pojawia się runa Azyr. Od tego momentu, łatwiej jest mu splatać zaklęcia z Tradycji Niebios. Tradycja Ognia * Gorąca krew '- czarodziej staje się porywczy, tracąc opanowanie po najmniejszej prowokacji. * '''Nadpobudliwy '- czarodziej nie potrafi długo usiedzieć bezczynnie. Ciągle się kręci i wierci. * 'Płomienno-rudy '- włosy i brwi czarodzieja przybierają barwę jasnoczerwonego płomienia. * 'Tatuaż '- na twarzy czarodzieja pojawiają się dziwne znaki, podobne nieco do tatuażu. Kontakty z osobami, które nie używają magii, stają się trudniejsze. * 'Błyszczące oczy '- w oczach czarodzieja niemal dosłownie gorzeje dziki płomień. W jego obecności zwierzęta denerwują się. * 'Rozpalony '- skóra czarodzieja staje się zarumieniona i gorąca w dotyku. * 'Wrażliwy na zimno '- czarodziej staje się wrażliwy na zimno, co utrudnia mu prowadzenie walki, jeśli znajduje się w chłodnym otoczeniu (np. w trakcie zimy lub na dalekiej północy). * 'Zapach krzemienia '- ciało czarodzieja wydziela przenikliwy zapach krzemienia. Przeszkadza to pobliskim osobom w skupieniu się. * 'Porywczy '- czarodziej staje się wyjątkowo drażliwy i łatwo wyprowadzić go z równowagi. Trudniej dogaduje się z innymi ludźmi. * '''Piętno ''Aqshy ''- na ciele czarodzieja pojawia się runa Aqshy. Od tego momentu, łatwiej jest mu splatać zaklęcia z Tradycji Ognia. Tradycja Śmierci * Trupia bladość '- czarodziej staje się blady i wychudzony, ma podkrążone oczy. * '''Chłód śmierci '- skóra czarodzieja staje się zimna w dotyku. Gdy śpi, może być uznany za martwego. * 'Nieruchome oczy '- oczy czarodzieja stają się szkliste, przybierając wygląd oczu trupa. * 'Trupi odór '- ciało czarodzieja zaczyna wydzielać odór zgnilizny i mokrej ziemi. * 'Aura rozkładu '- wszystkie rośliny w najbliższej okolicy czarodzieja schną i więdną. Dotyczy to także przedmiotów wykonanych z surowców pochodzenia roślinnego - ich jakość wykonania pogarsza się. * 'Trupia czaszka '- skóra na głowie czarodzieja przywiera do kości, przez co głowa nabiera wyglądu wychudłej trupiej czaszki. * '''Wychudła sylwetka - mięśnie czarodzieja słabną, powodując zmniejszenie krzepy i odporności. * Głos zza grobu '- głos czarodzieja zmienia się w świszczący, niepokojący szept. * '''Nawiedzony '- w pobliżu czarodzieja pojawiają się duchy i zjawy, rozpraszając jego uwagę. * '''Piętno ''Shyish ''- na ciele czarodzieja pojawia się runa Shyish. Od tego momentu, łatwiej jest mu splatać zaklęcia z Tradycji Śmierci. Tradycja Światła * Dźwięczny głos '- głos czarodzieja staje się dźwięczny i bardziej melodyjny. Gdy śpiewa, słuchacze odnoszą wrażenie, jakby towarzyszył mu chór podobnie pięknych głosów. * '''Złudne wrażenie '- w trakcie rozmowy z czarodziejem, inne osoby odnoszą wrażenie, jakby go rozpoznawały lub skądś znały. Czarodziej nie ma na to wpływu, aczkolwiek może to być nieco denerwujące dla jego rozmówców. * 'Blady '- skóra czarodzieja blednie, przybierając niemal półprzezroczysty odcień. * 'Niezwykły kolor oczu '- oczy czarodzieja zmieniają kolor na niespotykany (np. mlecznobiały lub złotawy). U wielu ludzi powoduje to niechęć, a w niektórych przypadkach może być nawet uznane za mutację. * 'Przemądrzały '- czarodziej zaczyna popisywać się swoją rozległą wiedzą (a przede wszystkim przejawia przeświadczenie o własnej nieomylności). * 'Podejrzliwy '- ze względu na swoją wiedzę i doświadczenie, czarodziej posiada głębsze zrozumienie oszukańczej i złudnej natury Chaosu, co owocuje zwiększoną podejrzliwością i obawą wobec wszystkich innych osób. * 'Niechęć do ciemności '- w półmroku i ciemności czarodziej czuje się niepewnie. * 'Aura światłości '- czarodzieja otacza świetlista aura, która sprawia, że inne źródła światła jeszcze bardziej jaśnieją. Dzięki temu, świeca może dawać taki blask jak latarnia. * 'Poświata '- ciało czarodzieja emituje poblask odpowiadający światłu pochodni, który niemal uniemożliwia schowanie się. * '''Piętno ''Hysh ''- na ciele czarodzieja pojawia się runa Hysh. Od tego momentu, łatwiej jest mu splatać zaklęcia z Tradycji Światła. Tradycja Zwierząt * Chłodny - czarodziej jest postrzegany jako osoba nieczuła i pozbawiona emocji. * Niespokojny '- czarodziej nie może usiedzieć w miejscu przez długi czas. Wkrótce znów musi ruszyć na szlak. Pragnienie to nasila się podczas przebywania w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu. * '''Brudny '- z nieznanego powodu czarodziej cały czas pozostaje brudny, nie mogąc się dokładnie umyć. * 'Owłosiony '- ciało czarodzieja porastają gęste włosy. Zgolone lub obcięte, szybko odrastają. * 'Dziki '- paznokcie czarodzieja stają się dłuższe i twardsze, a zęby ostrzejsze. Dziki wyraz oczu wzbudza niepokój u innych osób. * 'Drapieżny '- w obecności czarodzieja domowe zwierzęta denerwują się i dziczeją. * 'Silny zapach '- ciało czarodzieja wydziela silny piżmowy zapach, który odstręcza osoby o delikatnym powonieniu. Ciężej jest mu dogadywać się z kupcami, kobietami i wysoko urodzonymi notablami. * 'Porywczy '- czarodziej przestaje przejmować się subtelnościami zachowania i wyrażania się. * 'Przewodnik stada '- czarodziej wzbudza ciekawość małych i zwykle nieszkodliwych zwierząt, jak wiewiórki, myszy, małe ptaki, itp. Pojawiają się one w najmniej spodziewanym momencie, głośno piszcząc, nadgryzając szaty i ściany, albo zostawiając wszędzie swoje odchody. Może to wywoływać kłopotliwe sytuacje podczas kontaktów ze szlachtą, na uroczystościach i balach. * '''Piętno ''Ghur ''- na ciele czarodzieja pojawia się runa Ghur. Od tego momentu, łatwiej jest mu splatać zaklęcia z Tradycji Zwierząt. Tradycja Życia * Zalążek życia '- na ciele czarodzieja zaczyna rozwijać się niewielka roślinka — mech pod paznokciami, bluszcz we włosach, itp. Nie powoduje to żadnych konsekwencji, ale wygląda nieco dziwacznie. Roślinkę można usunąć, ale następnego dnia odrasta. * '''Bosy '- czarodziej nie czuje się wygodnie w butach i jakimkolwiek odkryciu stóp. * 'Długie włosy i paznokcie '- włosy i paznokcie czarodzieja rosną w szybkim tempie. Każdego dnia trzeba je przycinać, aby nie krępowały ruchów. * 'Zielonkawa skóra '- skóra czarodzieja nabiera zielonego odcienia. U wielu ludzi wywołuje to niechęć, a w niektórych przypadkach może być nawet uznane za mutację. * 'Wrażliwość na ogień '- ogień rani czarodzieja jeszcze bardziej dotkliwie niż zwykłych ludzi. * 'Wielka odporność '- czarodziej staje się bardziej odporny na choroby. * 'Wstręt do metalu '- czarodziej zaczyna przejawiać niechęć do dotykania przedmiotów wykonanych z metalu. Za każdym razem, gdy z własnej woli dotknie przedmiotu z metalu, jego moc magiczna zmniejszy się na cały dzień. Nie dzieje się tak, jeśli zostanie tylko dotknięty lub uderzony przedmiotem z metalu. * 'Aura rozkwitu '- czarodzieja otacza aura życia i rozkwitu. Wszystkie rośliny w jego pobliżu odżywiają i zaczynają rozkwitać. W naturalnym środowisku rośliny płożą się sięgają w stronę czarodzieja, utrudniając ruch innym osobom (ale nie czarodziejowi). * 'Zależny od pór roku '- czarodziej silniej odczuwa zmiany pór roku. W zimie jego siły słabną, a w lecie rosną. Na jesień także nieznacznie słabnie, by na czas wiosny odzyskać utracone siły. * '''Piętno ''Ghyran ''- na ciele czarodzieja pojawia się runa'' Ghyran''. Od tego momentu, łatwiej jest mu splatać zaklęcia z Tradycji Życia. Źródła Warhammer FRP - Królestwo Magii Warhammer FRP - Księga Spaczenia Kategoria:Magia